thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dedenne Reunee
Dedenne Reunee is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s twentyfirst tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki.' '''Her District partner is Troja Guard. She is one of Yoonie's signature tributes. 'Dedenne Reunee''' Age: 16 District: 9 Gender: Female Weapons: Katana Personality: Dedenne is a very outspoken, adventurous girl who loves the outdoors. She doesn´t like to be inside and wants to discover new things all the time. Dedenne looks at life from the bright side and always tries to stay positive even when things seem grim. She is confident and charismatic towards other people she meets, albeit a bit on the shy side. History: The reason for Dedenne´s wild and outwards personality is her past. When she was a little girl, her parents loved her very much, like all other parents in District 9. She would always look up at her mother and see what she was doing and take from her. Her mother was a very quiet and careful person who would do anything to keep Dedenne safe from harm. Her husband wasn´t Dedenne´s real biological father, he had died years ago when she was just an infant. However, Dedenne´s "father" still loved her like she was his own daugther and kept her protected at all times. Therefore, Dedenne also became a very careful person and took part in her parent´s way of closing themselves out from the other people in District 9. This was because they had both experienced just how meniacing and evil people could be. Dedenne´s mother´s parents had abused her and put her through a lot when she was a child. Later when she got married to Dedenne´s real father, she was very happy. Until he unmasked himself as a lazy, abusive douchebag who whipped her like a slave. After years of struggling to survive in her own home, she finally got the divorce papers in check. In a fit of rage, Dedenne´s father ran after her mother with a knife and tried to kill her. But he was so drunk and blinded by his hatered that he ended up tripping and falling, impaling himself on his own knife. Later, when Dedenne was about three years old Dedenne´s mother met up with her partner-to-be. They instantly became very close and started dating eachother. It took a year until Dedenne´s mother was willing to tell her fiancee about everything she´d been through. But Dedenne´s new step-dad had also been through a lot too. His whole family had been wiped out by the Capitol, for their illegal hunting and trading. They had to do it, to survive, but they all got executed anyways. Except Dedenne´s step-dad, who was never caugth but always had to live with the guilt of throwing his family into death´s arms. This made both of them as protective for Dedenne against everyone they didnt know as they were, but it started to go all wrong. Dedenne was locked up in the house, forbidden to leave because of everyone out there who could hurt her. She was not to got to school, instead she was homeschooled by her father. She was not allowed to have any friends or see anyone at all. They also lived a good deal away from the rest of the houses, so Dedenne hardly ever saw anyone else than her parents. She got more and more lonely, exspecially since her parents had to work later and later into the night. District 9 was going through an exspecially rough patch, and everyone, even the richer people, had it tough. The food and money simply didn´t add up in the end, and Dedenne´s parents sacrificed their last bits of food to Dedenne, so she could survive. They died a slow death of starvation while their daugther desperately tried to save them, but they strictly told her that the food was for her, not them. Dedenne almost died as well, as she couldn´t even eat when her parents died right before her eyes. But she reminded herself, that they had died so she could survive and she had to eat, and keep living. She got herself a tough job out in the grain fields. There she finally found the joys of life, outside of her locked house. She met new people every day, and even though she was struggling, she was happy. She even had a boyfriend, named Ulric. But at reaping day, when she was sixteen, she was reaped. She was shocked to find that Ulric didn´t volunteer for her safety. She cried all night for the life she had lost, but she hasn´t given up. There is still so much she hasn´t experienced, and she wants it all. Preferred Alliance: Dedenne will want a large alliance, but she has to bond with someone good to acually ally with them. If she meets a tribute she feels pity in, she will most likely ally with them at once. Strengths: Climbing, determination, strong Weaknesses: Shyness, clumsy, swimming Trivia *Her first name comes from the Pokémon Dedenne. *Her backstory is very, very loosely based off the fairy tale character Rapunzel´s story . *Dedenne´s personality is also similar to Rapunzel. Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped